


We aren't so Different

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hints of Vanipliku, M/M, Start of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: A Two-Shot of Vanitas and Repliku being friends during the KH3 timeline.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfic here. And I haven’t written any since middle school so I might be a little off in my writing haha. But I wanted to try it. Because I love thinking about a relationship between Vanitas and Repliku in the KH series so here I go I guess! This takes place in the KH3 timeline. Oh also Repliku is named Kiru. Basically Riku with letters switched around.Also the Japanese meaning for ‘Kiru’ is actually a verb which means ‘to cut off from something or to understand’. Which I thought fit with him. Enjoy!

Kiru sighs ‘Now what?’ He thinks. After that not so welcome chat with his real self, he’s pretty much stuck in Twilight Town, not really doing anything. But he should be doing something. He agreed to help his real self against Xehanort. And he got a keyblade to boot. Even though it’s his real self’s previous one, but still, better than nothing.

His real self gave him money to buy himself new clothes and other materials to help with his own journey. ‘Well whatever, let’s find a shop I guess’ Then from behind him a dark corridor opens up and someone with a mask and black coat runs out of it. Like they were escaping from something. Kiru doesn’t see this until it was too late when the masked figure crashes into him.

They both fall down on the ground. Kiru turns his head to look behind him to see the masked figure. “Would you watch where you’re going?!” He said annoyed. The masked figure scoffs and gets up, “You were in my way actually”

“Excuse me?!” Kiru glares at him. Then he noticed the black coat the masked figure is wearing. ‘Wait those are…’ he stands up and summons his new keyblade, Way to Dawn and points it at the masked figure.

“You’re…you’re part of the new Organization, aren’t you?”

Before the masked figure answers, heartless and nobodies surround them. ‘Crap!’

“Darn it they found me!” Exclaimed the masked figure.

“Wait what?”

“If you just leaved me alone this wouldn’t have happened. Great, I don’t think my unversed can handle them. Looks like I’ll take them myself”

Kiru still confused decides to help out.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you fight them of course”

“Yes but why? You have no connection with me”

“I just feel like it’s right. Besides they would attack me too”

“Tch fine suit yourself”

They both stand back to back keyblades raised and began attacking the heartless and nobodies.

Pretty much doing their own thing until a type of nobody forced them into a corner. Then Kiru had an idea,

“Hey! I’ll distract them then I’ll lift you up to defeat it!”

“Why should I trust you again?”

“Do you want this nobody gone or not?”

Vanitas growled, “Fine!”

Kiru nods and uses magic and then reaches for the masked figure hand “Come on!”

He grabs Kiru’s hand, he’s thrown up and slashes down on the nobody destroying it.

Now all gone, they desummon their keyblades.

“Well that was fun”, commented Kiru.

“Right, now if you excuse me-" Vanitas turns and starts to walk away.

“Wait!” Kiru called out.

Vanitas stopped walking and turned to face Kiru annoyed, “What?!”

“Um well, I’m just curious. You’re part of the new Organization right?”

“…maybe”

“But you’re running from something. And to me, it looks like you’re running away from them”

“Why do you think that?”

“I mean, if you’re on their side, they wouldn’t attack you with heartless and nobodies right?”

Vanitas is quiet. He chose not to answer that question. Which confirms Kiru's suspicions. 

“So question is, why are you running away from them?”

“…it’s none of your business.”

“I feel like it is. I feel like, that I want to help you. And maybe we could help each other.”

“Tch I can’t believe someone is saying this to me. Look I’m fine by myself, leave me alone.” Vanitas starts to turned away again.

“Really? Because that fight says otherwise.” Kiru says. Vanitas sighs and turns back around again to Kiru.

"You won’t stop bothering me will you”

“Nope.”

Vanitas grumbles, "Fine, you can tag along I guess. At least you can fight”

“Good! Now I was originally getting new clothes wanna come?”

“Why?”

“Because one, I’m sure wearing that coat will not help you get by others easily it could be how they are tracking you.”

“They are supposed to not be tracked by them or anyone.”

“Well I’m sure people in different worlds are going to notice someone in a black coat with a mask on is a big red herring.”

Vanitas crosses his arms and grumbles again.

“And two, I’ve been wearing this bodysuit for a year and a half now, I just need new clothes. And I’m sure you do too.”

Vanitas takes a moment to think. He sighs then says,

“Ugh fine. There better be a shop with decent clothes.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!”

And they both walk together to a clothing shop. Kiru excited for some new clothes and Vanitas walking behind him with his arms still crossed and grumbling.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas And Kiru eat some ice cream and get to know one another.

“Two sea-salt ice creams please.”

“Here you go young lad.”

“Thanks ma’am.”

Kiru (Repliku) pays the old lady and grabs two sea salt ice cream bars. He walks up to Vanitas.

“Come on let’s sit over there.”

“Why so high up?”

“So no one over hears us talking.”

Vanitas sighs, “Fine.”

They both walk over to the top of the highest area in the square and sit down legs dangling. Down below they see the one tram pass by and the Ice Cream shop in the middle. And shops are on the side like an items shop (where they got a few potions, ethers, and power ups), a restaurant run by a rat (“Who knew a rat could cook?” “I guess anything is possible at this point”), and a clothing shop. 

In which they hit up first before getting supplies and ice cream. Kiru’s new outfit was a black jacket, short sleeves with blue and white plaid on the folds of the front, white shirt, black pants with one pocket on each side, black boots and black fingerless gloves. His hair is tied back in a ponytail.

Vanitas, however was (forced) given new clothes as well. He had a short sleeved black jacket with a red outline with gray on the folds on the front, red shirt, black pants with one pocket on each side with a red outline as well, black and red boots and red and black fingerless gloves. He still has his mask on, to the annoyance of Kiru. 

Kiru reaches into the bag and hands a bar out to Vanitas, “Here.”

“You know, you didn’t have to buy me one.”

“I bought you one anyways. Now take it before it melts.”

Vanitas sighs, “Fine.”

Vanitas wills away the mouth part of the mask so he could eat. This fascinates Kiru since he’s never saw something like this before. He shakes his head not question the masked boy and looks back at his ice cream. They both bite into it and have different reactions. Kiru a little surprised and Vanitas really shocked,

“What the-?! It’s salty!”, Vanitas exclaims.

“But it’s sweet. It’s an interesting combination”, Kiru said thoughtfully. 

“Why in Kingdom Hearts did you buy this?!”

“Because I heard it was good.”

“Ugh I swear-“

“Anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“I rather not talk about anything with someone I barely know.”

“Maybe, but I heard it helps.”

Vanitas sighs, “You’re ridiculous you know that?”

Kiru laughs, “I guess. So why are you running from the organization?”

“Starting there huh?” He sighs, “Well let’s say that I hate the old guy running it and I’m tired of him using me. He promises things but obviously he doesn’t keep them and it ruins me in the end. So I ran. I couldn’t stand being around him or anyone in that group anymore.”

“I see…” Kiru looks down and his half eaten bar.

“That makes sense. In a way he has ruined me too. And that organization as well. I can’t stand them either.”

“Is that why you are taking the lights side?”

“Yeah, I mean the whole universe is at stake and I rather not die as a result.”

“Hmph same. Now it’s my turn.”

“Oh?”

“You’re not really him right? Riku I mean?”

Kiru silently stares in the distance. And the sky that always shows the sunset. Colors of orange, yellow, and red.

“Oh? How did you figure?”

“Because I’m pretty sure he’s taller and has more shorter hair than your own.”

“Haha yeah you got that right.”

Kiru sighs, “Yeah, I’m not the real Riku. I’m his replica. Made for an experiment from one of the organization members at Castle Oblivion. Once my use was up, I ended up in the Realm of Darkness with nowhere to really go. Cause honestly what can a clone do?”

Vanitas narrows his eyes and looks down, even though the expression is still masked.

“But, he came to me. And we got out together. He talked to me and gave me his old keyblade. He- he’s giving me a chance to be my own person. For a clone, it’s unbelievable. But I guess things have changed.”

‘I wish he would do the same, but I doubt it.’ Vanitas thought.

“That’s why I want to help them. I’m grateful for what he did for me and Sora as well.”

“I see. That makes sense.”

“My turn again!”

“Ugh fine what?”

“Why haven’t you taken off your mask?”

Vanitas doesn’t answer immediately. Both of the ice creams completely eaten. It feels like minutes until Vanitas decided to answer.

“I…back then my master always told me to keep it on for my safety. For when I’m around others. I never knew why, but now, I feel like it would be dangerous.”

“Why?”

“People will mistake me for someone else, and that’ll cause trouble for both me and ‘him’.”

Kiru ponders wondering if it’s the same situation as him.

“This person, who looks like you, do I know them”

Vanitas scoffs, “Yeah extremely well. Very popular in many worlds”

Kiru thinks until it hits him, “Wait- you don’t mean?! You look like-?!”

“Figured it out? Yeah I look like the goodie two shoes hero of many worlds”

“I-wow. That’s a shocker.”

“Yeah you’re telling me. I knew once I had a face, I looked like someone. But who knew I’ll look like the eventual hero of many worlds.”

“Hmm, if you don’t mind, can I see what you look like?”

“Hmph why? To sate your curiosity?”

“Well yes but I’m showing my face in public so you should too. You shouldn’t let others tell you to hide your identity, your face is your own not theirs.”

Vanitas looked Kiru in shock. ‘It’s…my face is my own?’

‘This clone, is really something, but maybe he’s right. Forget what that old man said, or anyone else. I’m me and no one can change that’

Vanitas finally answered, “Huh, who knew that it had to take someone like you to get me to realize some things.”

Kiru looked at Vanitas a little confused

“Alright fine. You’re right. Who cares what anyone says, I’m me and no one else.”

Vanitas takes off the mask and then looks at Kiru.

Kiru stared in awe. ‘Wow he does look like Sora but different. He’s more mature than him I can say that. And the black hair and …yellow eyes’ which means he has Xehanort’s heart piece in him. But.. he’s different than the others.

“How long are going to stare at me?”

Kiru blinked back into reality from Vanitas’s voice.

“Oh sorry haha. But wow you do look like him, but I say your way different than him.”

“Really? What gave that away.”

“You’re emoness”

“My-what?!”

Kiru started laughing hysterically.

“You little-ugh I swear.”

“Ok one last question?”

“I thought it was my turn but alright then shoot.”

“What is your name?”

Both of them realized that they have been talking for a while. But they never introduced themselves. Probably because they didn’t think it mattered but now, things are starting to change between them.

“Oh that. Well if you insist, I’m Vanitas”

“Nice to meet you Vanitas, I’m Kiru.”

“Oh? You changed your name?”

“Well so no one will confuse me for him and I thought it would be nice to start fresh you know?”

“Isn’t it just the name flipped around? So uncreative.”

“Hey! Don’t judge! I thought it was a cooler name!”

“Yeah ok sure.”

“Jeez…”

They both sat peacefully for a few minutes staring at the sunset. Until Kiru stood on his feet and spoke up,

“Well shall we get going?”

Vanitas looked at Kiru confused.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Let’s travel the world's together!”

“You serious? And why should I travel with you?”

“Well one so the organization won’t find you easily and two because we’re best friends now!”

“Wait-when did I agree to be friends with you?”

“Ever since you let me in and helped.”

“I-I don’t think that’s how friendship works. At least I don’t think so. Besides I can never be friends with anyone.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t deserve any. Someone with just darkness in their hearts, full of negativity doesn’t deserve any friends or need any for that matter.”

“Says who?”

“Since my master…”

“Yeah well forget him! Forget what he said to you! He was wrong! You are your own person remember? So you decide your life not him.”

“Hmph you may be right but…”

“Hey, I once thought that not having friends by my side while using darkness was fine but I was wrong. Without your friends, they wouldn’t correct your mistakes and help you when you’re at a bad place. So I believe you need someone like that.”

Kiru reaches his hand out to Vanitas.

“Please let me help you. Let me be your friend.”

Vanitas stared at Kiru, then his hand reaching out towards him.

‘Can I really trust him? He has been kind so far but do I really need someone like him?’

Vanitas thought for a little bit until he made his decision. He clasped his hand with Kiru’s. And stood up facing him.

“Hmph fine let’s see how this plays out.”

Kiru smiled at him. “I’m glad. So you ready?”

He sighs, “Alright, where should we go?”

Kiru laughs, “Well how about we travel through space but as pirates!”

“Alright lead the way”

Kiru nods and summons his keyblade to open up a portal. Through that portal, is the start of their journey where their bond will grow stronger than ever. Both of them then step on through it.


End file.
